Dirty Dancing
by MentallyDatingGrayFullbuster
Summary: For a shitty brat, - he had to admit - he was one hell of a dancer.


**A/N: **So, I've been stalking the EreRi/RiRen section for quite a while now, and I thought - maybe it's time to add something of my own. I'd usually prefer to get to know the characters a lot more before I write anything about them - but I just couldn't pass this idea up.

I don't even know where I'm going with this ._.

Sigh.

_Me no own. You no sue._

_Dirty Dancing._

_Original MentallyDatingGrayFullbuster fanfiction story._

"Looks like everyone's having fun tonight, wouldn't you say?"

Levi sighed in his seat. He didn't even need to see the face of the person who threw themselves into the seat beside him – successfully disturbing his meal, if he might add – to know who it was. This was nothing new to him. Long before, he had already come to the conclusion that _she _would purposely disturb him just for the hell of it.

And yes. It _still_ annoyed him to no end.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to eat."

Hanji's already-too-big-for-her-face smirk widened as she cackled loudly in her seat. "You're so tense and boring."

"Oh?" Levi glanced ever so slightly towards the brown haired woman. "Are you trying to imply something, you shitty glasses wearing woman?

Hanji simply chuckled, not minding the insult in the slightest. "Nope. You just need to loosen up a little." She looked over towards the trainees laughing and dancing on the other side of the eating hall with a soft smile. "It's Friday night. Everyone's trying to have some fun. Why don't you join in?"

Just as the words left her mouth, the few trainees rocking on a couple of old instruments started picking up their pace – now the beats were faster, the music was louder, and Levi was all the more _annoyed_.

_Those brats_.

"You expect me to enjoy myself with this obnoxiously loud music and actually dance along with all those brats?" Levi snapped. "Where did they even find those God damned instruments?"

Hanji simply shrugged before turning her head to eye the band – if you could call it that – taking note of who was all playing. If she remembered their names correctly – that girl with the freckles and short hair – Ymir, was it? She was playing the drums. The blonde girl in front of her, singing into the mic was Christa, whilst on twin guitars were Reiner and Bertohlt.

Levi's simply glanced in the direction in which she had turned.

What surprised him the most then – was the fact that it wasn't even the music providers who were stealing all the attention. He narrowed his eyes towards the small crowd forming beside the music players, whilst tilting his head slightly higher to see what was getting those brats so worked up.

Much to his dismay and relative surprise – not that he showed it much in his facial expression – he found himself scowling when _Eren _came into view.

"_J__ä__eger?_"

With such graceful yet fierce movements, he clapped to the beats, slapped his heels, twirled, jived, with not a single move out of line – it certainly was _one hell of a show._

But unfortunately, Levi wasn't one to show off his emotions so easily. With those pale grey eyes holding nothing but boredom to the normal passer-by, he simply scoffed at the scene whilst turning back to his dinner – which was now annoyingly cold, by the way – because really, he couldn't give two flying fucks about the ruckus going on behind him.

Or so he told himself.

Hanji smirked at the scene. _Looks like someone's in denial._

"Well, would you look at that? Eren's owning the dance floor."

In fact, maybe _owning_ was a bit of an understatement.

Now currently on the dance floor – which was really just the end of the eating hall – with Annie, Eren's hips snapped as he swung her into a spin that was just enough to send her skirt flaring, yet not enough so the audience saw her panties. And just when everyone thought she'd fall, he caught her just before she could feel dizzy.

The rest of the trainees seemed to eat it up like precious candy. Most were on a cheering frenzy, with only a selected few – namely Jean, really – scowling in annoyance at all the attention the idiot was receiving.

And just when people thought it was over, Eren had put a small amount of distance between both Annie and himself, while he went on soloing a sort of 'cha-cha' move – moving his hips in an awfully seductive manner as he did a slow 360 degree spin with his hands and arms above his head in front of her.

No one noticed a certain adoptive sister's eyes burn with jealousy.

And, of course no one had noticed Levi's eyes widen slightly. After all, he had only glanced towards the commotion again in mild curiosity. It's not as if he was interested – again, or so he told himself – and not even Hanji had noticed because she was too busy staring at the brat while giving off a long wolf whistle.

Levi almost felt appalled to be in the woman's presence. Considering how obvious she had made her liking towards the show – Levi would rather sit in the filthiest of all rooms before he could admit that Eren, of all people, was quite the phenomenal dancer.

Which, in all honesty, he _was. _But, as said before, like Levi would ever admit to that.

He simply scowled once more when the boy started pulling the bleached blonde closer for a dip. They had linked hands again once his solo was over and were both now dancing to the rhythm – Eren being particularly careful with his foot movements as to not trod on her feet.

Levi's eyes now held a hint of amusement _and _annoyance. Really – how did this boy have such nimble movements on the dance floor, but not in _training_? He was an average trainee. There was nothing special about him, aside from his titan-shifting ability and his never ending enthusiasm to try harder at things.

So why was he such a brilliant dancer?

And the fact that he looked so damn good doing it – with that ridiculously wide smirk too – was even more frustrating to the Corporal.

Hanji mentally took note of that as she glanced towards him, momentarily forgetting about the dance session going on.

Sure, Levi wasn't one to show off his emotions, but Hanji has known him for quite a _long _time. She inwardly smirked.

"You know what, Hanji?"

Said woman was slightly surprised to hear no insult attached to his words, but shrugged it off and turned to the Corporal with a raised brow.

"Yes?"

A sly smirk graced Levi's lips. "Maybe it's time to join in."

_To be continued._

**A/N: **Not as good as I wanted it to be, but I guess it'll have to do.

I tried to make Eren look like a sexy dancer. DON'T REMIND ME ON HOW MUCH I FAILED, I KNOW T.T

But - let's see what I can do with Levi :D

Anyone else want some EreRi?

Please review~


End file.
